Affection
by YumekoYuushin
Summary: When a job doesn't go as planned, Natsu and an injured Lucy are forced to stay an extra night at an Inn in Crocus. Underlying affection and attraction get the best of them. NaLu


"This is bullshit..." the pink haired dragon slayer muttered under his breath as he ran through the streets of Crocus, carrying his female companion on his back. The rain was pouring down, not leaving a dry spot in its tracks. A slight groan of discomfort failed to escape the heightened senses of the dragon slayer.

"Hey Luce, you okay?"

The girl let out a deep sigh, her arms around his neck. "Yeah... I'll manage, it's not that bad." Natsu scanned their surroundings as he ran, trying to find an inn, a hotel, anything really.

' _Fiore Inn_...'

The sign above the wooden door was modest, and the lights inside indicated it was open. He hurried over to the door and maneuverer his elbow to press down the handle, not letting go of the girl on his back. The lobby was almost empty, apart from the clerk behind the counter. He quickly swung his feet off the desk and stood up, discarding the magazine he had been reading only a second earlier. "H-how may I help you?" he asked, straightening his back.

Natsu moved towards the desk, not caring about the mess caused by their soaked clothes. "Got any rooms?"

"Yeah- I mean _yes, sir_ " the clerk corrected himself. "How many beds?"

"Two" was the dragon slayers abrupt answer. "Preferably a room with a bathtub" he added, while glancing over his shoulder at Lucy.

The clerk looked through some papers and placed a form in front of Natsu, handing him a pen. "Sign your names here, please" he said and pointed at an empty space at the bottom of the form. He turned around and started going through the keys hanging on the wall behind him, grabbing a key marked _305_.

Natsu adjusted his hold, as carefully as he could manage, to try and hold both of Lucy's legs with one arm. This earned him a low mutter from the celestial mage. "Ow, Natsu..." Her arms tightened around him.

"Sorry" he whispered softly, quickly signing their names on the form and readjusting his hold on her. His signing looked more like an unintelligible scribble, but he didn't care.

After eyeing the form, and apparently deciding it was good enough, the clerk handed Natsu a key. The exchange must have looked quite awkward, as Natsu didn't want to let go of Lucy's legs again, afraid he might hurt her. After receiving the key, Natsu mumbled a quick _'Thanks'_ before heading towards the stairs.

"Third floor, second- no, third door to the left" the man at the counter said, curiously eyeing the apparently injured girl from behind.

After awkwardly getting the door to the room open and shuffling inside, Natsu kicked the door shut, not really thinking about potentially sleeping visitors in the other rooms. It was quite a small room, two beds at either side of the room, each with a small nightstand. In the corner of the room stood a small table with one chair on either side. In the corner of his eye Natsu spotted a wooden door, which probably lead to the bathroom. He headed straight for the nearest bed, however, and turned around to lower Lucy down.

"No, wait..." Lucy began her protest, but let out a sigh of defeat as she felt the softness of the bed against her back. Natsu let her go and she fell back, most likely leaving a big, wet spot on the sheets.

"Don't worry, I'll dry it of later" Natsu reassured her. He went and got a chair, placing it in front of the bed and carefully lifting Lucy's leg and letting it rest in a slightly elevated position. The blonde let out a low groan, pressing her head back against the bed.

"You alright?" Natsu's voice exposed the worry he felt for his fellow team-mate. To his relief, Lucy let out a breathy giggle, hiding her eyes with her arms.

"I'm sure it's just a sprain, it can't be too bad" she said, lifting one fist into the air and trying to sound confident. Natsu raised an eyebrow, carefully feeling her ankle. Lucy winced in apparent discomfort.

"It may be a sprain, but it's _definitely_ a bad one" Natsu countered. "Seriously Luce, don't scare me like that."

"Hey, it wasn't... entirely my fault" she defended herself, a small blush of embarrassment creeping onto her cheeks. "And you know it!"

Natsu chuckled. Now she was starting to sound more like the Lucy he knew... and loved. Yeah, he had long since realised his feelings for the blonde celestial mage. He may seem dense to everyone around him, but he wasn't completely oblivious to the opposite sex. And damn did he notice Lucy. Her personality, her compassion, her humour. Hell, even her irritability were traits of hers that Natsu very much enjoyed.

Not to mention her appearance. Those deep brown orbs of hers, the golden strands of hair framing her beautiful face, milky skin that felt incredibly soft to the touch. And her curvaceously luscious body. Even now, as she was lying on the bed before him, she looked absolutely amazing. Her light blue denim shorts hugged her hips, and the pale pink top looked like it was one size too small. Actually, now that Natsu got a closer look at it, he realized that the rain had made it stick tightly to her body, as well as turned slightly see-through.

"H-hey, what are you staring at?" Lucy's voice snapped him out of the trance-like state his thoughts had caused. A modest but not necessarily noticeable blush spread across his cheeks as he averted his gaze.

"Nothing, I just thought you'd gotten mud on your shirt or something" was his convenient excuse. Lucy looked down, not spotting any mud, but realizing the state of her shirt. She quickly folded her arms over her chest and glared at the man who was now intently examining her injured foot once again, feeling her face burn.

"Pervert" she muttered, and Natsu glanced up, catching her gaze.

"No, seriously Lucy. I wasn't checking you out."

The blonde puffed her cheeks and turned her head to the side, her eyes falling on the supposed bathroom door. Her train of thought was abruptly interrupted by a strong urge to take a bath. "Ne, Natsu?"

"What?" Natsu questioned, expecting her to give him a more thorough scolding for staring at her chest.

"Could you run me a hot bath?" was the unexpectedly soft sentence that left her lips. Natsu almost immediately got on his feet.

"Yeah, I'll do that."

Lucy watched Natsu as he disappeared into the bathroom, and after a few seconds she heard the water running. She carefully sat up, biting her lower lip as she leaned over to examine her foot. It was swollen and turning slightly purple. She could feel a dull, pulsating pain running through her ankle. Grimacing, she leaned back on her elbows.

"How's it feeling?" Natsu asked as he walked out of the bathroom, only a towel wrapped around his waist. Lucy could feel the heat returning to her cheeks.

"It's a bit sore" she answered. "Where'd your clothes go?"

Natsu grinned. "There's actually a dryer in the bathroom, I thought we could make use of it!"

Lucy giggled at his enthusiasm. "At eleven in the evening?" She reminded him, but had to agree: a dryer made the clothes softer than when Natsu tried to use his fire magic to dry them. And it significantly reduced the risk of burning holes in the clothes. "How's that bath coming along?"

"Should be ready in a couple of minutes. Let me bandage that for you."

Lucy let him bandage the foot, making it tight enough to hopefully reduce some of the swelling. When he was done, Lucy sat up, scooting closer to the edge of the bed, and was just about to make an attempt to stand up, when she felt Natsu picking her up.

"Hey, you're supposed to start using a sprained ankle as soon as possible" Lucy protested, but couldn't resist leaning into his chest for the warmth he provided.

"Not as soon as you get it. I'll let you start using your ankle tomorrow... _If_ you let it rest today." Natsu wasn't even sure why he was so adamant about it. Well, maybe he kind of liked the fact that she would have to depend on him to get around. He liked holding her close to him. And at this exact moment, she didn't seem to mind snuggling closer to his warmth. He didn't blame her, he could feel her cold body shivering ever so slightly.

Natsu carried her to the bathroom and gently put her down on the edge of the tub. After making sure she had a towel in the vicinity, he was ready to exit. "Call for me if you need anything." _God_ he hoped she would.

Lucy huffed, dipping her had into the water to check the temperature. "You wish" she said, earning an immature gesture in the form of a tongue pointing in her direction. She giggled.

As Natsu was about to leave, he heard Lucy whisper a quiet " _Thank you..._ " Natsu glanced back, fleetingly catching her chocolatey orbs with his onyx ones.

"No problem" he murmured, a grin spreading across his face as he left her alone to take her much anticipated bath in peace.

When Natsu had closed the door behind him, she started undressing, careful not to hurt her ankle. As she removed her shirt, she noticed a couple of purple bruises, and even a slight cut on her upper hip. _'Damn landslides...'_ she cursed, lifting her injured leg in front of her, eyeing it intently. _'At least it's not broken'_ she thought.

After the time-consuming task of removing her clothes, she lowered herself into the pleasantly hot water. Avoiding the water with her injured foot, she let it rest on the edge of the tub as she lied down, dipping her head under the water.

* * *

Outside, Natsu took the opportunity to very carefully use his fire magic to dry of the damp bedsheets. Afterwards, he went through his bag and pulled out some dry clothes to put on. With a pair of dry pants on, Natsu flopped down on one of the beds. Looking around the room from his horizontal position, he spotted a phone mounted on the wall. _'We should probably call the guild tomorrow and let them know we'll be late...'_ he thought. _'Hopefully Happy's mission takes longer than expected... Wouldn't want him to worry.'_ Natsu chuckled as he remembered the blue Exceeds eagerness to join Wendy and Charla on a mission to the northern coast of Fiore. He had, of course, been thinking of all the lovely fish he would get to see... and eat.

About twenty minutes later, as Natsu was dozing off, the door to the bathroom creaked as it opened. The pink haired man sat straight up, groaning in disapproval when he saw Lucy limping on one leg.

"Damn it Lucy, what did I say?" He got up to help her, but she had almost reached the bed already.

Lucy sat down, holding the towel around her body. She looked at Natsu with her lucid eyes. "It's fine, Natsu. I didn't _actually_ put any weight of it."

Natsu quickly scanned the exposed parts of her body, noticing the bruises. "This job really did take quite a toll on you..." he said, getting up from his bed and walking over to her.

Kneeling before Lucy, Natsu tentatively ran his hand down her calf and over her ankle, making her flinch.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy tightened the hold on the towel covering her body. "You're acting awfully weird today."

Catching the concern in her voice, Natsu looked up, meeting her gaze. "It's... It's just... I feel like I could have..." he was struggling to find the words he was searching for. "...like I could have done more to prevent it."

The guilt permeating from his voice made Lucy relax, oddly enough. ' _So that's what's bothering him...'_ she thought. "Hey, as I said before... It's _partially_ my fault as well" she established, a reassuring, playful smile tugging at her lips. Natsu stood up, feeling a bit more relieved. "So stop brooding already, it doesn't suit you!" Lucy exclaimed with faked anger, as she gave him a playful push with her free hand. Natsu chuckled, happy that his partner was her normal self. "But..." she continued, "...if you want to be of help, could you hand me my bag?"

"Sure thing, Luce."

Natsu went to get her bag and handed it to Lucy. "Thanks." She smiled brightly.

For no apparent reason, well, apart from the fact that the woman he found to be the most beautiful person in the world was sitting on a bed in only a towel, he felt his cheeks heating up.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower" Natsu quickly excused himself, heading into the bathroom. Lucy followed him with her eyes, confounded by his abrupt exit, not even managing a response before the door closed behind him.

 _'Well...'_ she thought, but shrugged it off as Natsu being... well, like Natsu in a sense, but not really. Deciding not to dwell on Natsu's _not-quite-Natsu-like_ behaviour, Lucy began searching through her bag for something to wear to bed.

* * *

Natsu stepped into the drained bathtub, turning on the water, and letting it run down his face and body. An exasperated sigh left his lips. He couldn't get the image of Lucy on the bed out of his head. Imagining the celestial mage leaning back onto the bed, the towel riding up her hips, and her blushing face staring up at him with those beautiful, chocolatey eyes of hers... _'Damn it!'_ he thought, feeling an all too familiar heat gathering in his stomach. Looking down, he almost growled at the sight of his erection. _'Better get this over with...'_ he thought, gulping down the suffocating lump in his throat.

His hand moved down, fingers wrapping around the stiff member. Continuing his rather rough ministrations, the image of Lucy on the bed became more vivid. In Natsu's mind, Lucy arched her back, slowly pulling the towel down, teasingly revealing more and more of her full breasts. Her cheeks rosy, breathing elevated.

" _Lucy..._ " Natsu absentmindedly whispered, his breath shaking. Realising he had said her name out loud, Natsu covered his mouth with his free hand. Imagining Lucy on her knees in front of him, teasingly wrapping her slender fingers around him. His breath hitching in his throat. Leaning his forehead against the cool tiles, he let his hips jerk forward at an uneven pace. The hand covering his mouth moved to support himself against the tiled wall, revealing gritted teeth. Oh, how he would love to hear her moan in pleasure.

As his fantasy got more and more raunchy, his had gripped tighter and moved quicker, hips jerking forward in a rhythm only he knew. Feeling his release closing in, he let out a shaky breath, suppressing a groan, and came undone.

* * *

Lucy was lying on her stomach on the bed, having changed into a pair of silky shorts and an oversized t-shirt. She was lazily flipping through an edition of _Sorcerer Weekly_ , not really paying attention to the articles.

Hearing the door to the bathroom creak open, Lucy cast a quick glance over her shoulder. Natsu was wearing a pair of sweatpants, currently drying his hair with a towel. Lucy stole a glance at his perfectly sculpted abs, before turning back to her magazine. "Feeling better?" she asked.

Natsu looked at her, his body tensing at the sight of her with her back to him. The short, silky shorts barely covering her bottom didn't help. "Yeah, just great" he replied, walking over to the other bed and flopping down. "What're you up to?"

Lucy closed the magazine, lying down on her side to face Natsu's direction. Her new position only accentuated the contrast between her tiny waist and full hips. "Nothing much."

Natsu nodded, not able to tear his eyes off of her. _'Dear Mavis'_ he thought as he realised she wasn't wearing a bra. But something else caught his eye as well. "Wait, that shirt..." he began, squinting his eyes. "...is that mine?"

Lucy gave a short laugh. "Well, you left it at my place a couple of months ago, and I realised it was much comfier to wear to bed than any of my shirts" she explained, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "What, you want it back?"

Natsu chuckled, then feigned annoyance. "You could have asked" before admitting "...not like I noticed it was missing anyway." His boyish grin communicated a wordless promise of letting her keep the t-shirt. And to be honest, Natsu found that Lucy looked better in it anyway.

Lucy giggled, turning to lie on her back, still looking in Natsu's direction. The dragon slayer took a deep breath, his hypersensitive nose making him aware of how much he liked the fact that their scents intertwined in the room. He sure liked it. _A lot_.

"We should contact the guild tomorrow" Lucy suddenly spoke, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts. "To let them know we might be back later than expected."

"Yeah, I thought the same" Natsu agreed. "I bet Happy's gonna be worried sick if we don't."

Natsu turned his gaze towards the ceiling, trying to distract himself by thinking of what his friend was doing. Lucy didn't leave him alone for long though, which made Natsu both thrilled and annoyed. Contradictive feelings were not something the dragon slayer was used to experiencing.

"Natsu, could you get me an extra blanket?" Lucy tried her best to persuade him by batting her long eyelashes, her big eyes glowing. "I think I'm gonna be cold tonight otherwise."

Like she would even need to use her charm to persuade him. Natsu was practically on his feet by the end of her first sentence. He reasoned with himself that it was only because she was injured, and he didn't want her to exert herself, or else he wouldn't agree so easily. Probably. "I'll go check with the front desk" he offered, slipping into his sandals.

* * *

Lucy followed him with her eyes as he exited their room. He was being awfully thoughtful. It wasn't like him. Not that he wasn't thoughtful normally, this was just more... _un-Natsu-like_. It wasn't like his usual, energetic and enthusiastic thoughtful self, but more sober and calm thoughtful. Like he was in deep thought or distracted by something.

Shivering, Lucy pulled the covers over her legs. Why was did she always think she could do with only shorts to bed? She inwardly cursed at herself for her recurring miscalculations.

* * *

The door opened with a light creak, announcing Natsu's return. "Hey, I got you another blanket" he said. "Though it's just as thin as all the other ones." As he had opened the door, the scent of Lucy once again struck him as extremely comforting. Quickly regaining his composure, he walked up to her bed and handed it to her. Lucy took it and smiled.

"Thanks" she whispered softly.

Natsu felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of her smile. _'What the hell's wrong with me? It's just Lucy for crying out loud!'_

Lucy looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked, sitting up and reaching her hand out to feel his temperature. "Do you have a fever or something?" Her hand touched his forehead, making Natsu flinch slightly. "...Well, you're hot, but I guess you always are." Lucy mentally kicked herself for even thinking she could diagnose the fire mage with a fever.

 _'Oh, I wish you thought of me as hot…'_ Natsu thought dazedly. _'...wait, wha-'_

"Natsu, you look like you're about to faint! Are you really alright?"

Natsu quickly tried to compose himself, muttering "Actually, maybe I _am_ getting a cold or something..." He sat down on his bed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sure I just need some sleep and I'll be as good as new!" he assured a worried looking Lucy.

"I hope so" she said, "It's not like you to get sick."

"Hey, let's just get some sleep, it's getting late."

* * *

Half an hour after they'd gone to bed, Natsu couldn't fall asleep. It was also unclear to him whether or not Lucy had been able to go to sleep, as he could _hear_ her shivering. How come she was always so cold anyways?

Deciding he wouldn't be able to sleep as long as Lucy was shivering across the room, Natsu got up with his blanket and quietly walked over to her bed, careful not to wake her had she been asleep. Laying his blanket on top of her revealed she was still awake as a questioning "Huh?" escaped her lips.

"You're cold" Natsu stated in a whisper as he walked back to his own bed. He could hear her turning around in her bed.

"But what if you get sick?" she whispered back at him, protesting his decision.

"Nah."

"Natsu" Lucy's stern voice reached his ears. "I'm not gonna let you get sick. Come here."

Did he hear her right? For the hundredth time that day, Natsu's cheeks experienced a rise in temperature, and he was thankful for the darkness of the room.

The word that managed to escaped Natsu's lips was a low and doubtful "What?" but his body was slowly making its way over to Lucy's side already.

"Just get in" Lucy motioned for him, and Natsu could swear there was some pink tainting her cheeks. ' _Yeah right, probably wishful thinking_ ' he thought as he slowly slipped under the covers. "...but keep your fingers to yourself!" Lucy nodded.

Natsu chuckled, turning his back towards her as he lied down. "Yeah yeah" he assured Lucy, feeling her back against his. Man, she _was_ cold.

"Good night, Natsu" Lucy whispered.

"G'night..."

* * *

Natsu stirred in the middle of the night. Something was pressing against him. Another thing he noticed was the heavenly scent filling his senses. And the hair in his face. Slowly coming to his senses, Natsu realized his face was buried in a mess of blonde hair. The next thing that hit him was the fact that he was holding a comforting source of heat close to him. Not only was it something warm, it was also very soft to his touch. Tightening his grip, he revelled in the nice feeling for a couple of seconds before realizing what he was doing.

 _'Lucy...?'_ he thought drowsily. Then he froze. Was Lucy awake? Natsu didn't move, just listened to her breathing and other clues to her state of awareness. Her breathing was regular and deep, suggesting she was sound asleep.

Natsu let go of the breath he'd been holding, relaxing his arms around Lucy. _'Oookay... carefully...'_ he thought as he tentatively tried to get his arm out from under her. Easier said than done. Lucy stirred, moving her hand on top of his and nestled closer to him. Natsu felt his whole body heat up and stiffen. Lucy was pressing her back against him, and it was... a very nice feeling. Natsu felt she fit against him perfectly. Her scent was almost overpowering.

 _'Just relax...'_ Natsu tried to tell himself, taking a deep breath. Big mistake. Right. He forgot. Her scent. Natsu could feel his body shiver. For a moment he thought he had woken Lucy as she stirred, but then settled again.

The feel of her soft skin against him as her shirt had managed to travel upwards, exposing her lower back and tummy, made Natsu acutely aware of another issue arising. Literally arising.

' _No no, goddammit!_ ' he cursed, trying to pull away from her as much as he could without disturbing her. ' _I thought I took care of that!_ ' He was fairly certain he would be able to get through Lucy waking up in his arms, as this would not be the first time it happened, and it wasn't really his fault. But her waking up to his hard on pressed against her would be another matter. A completely different matter. Then he would most likely have to be honest about his feelings towards her, and he sure as hell wasn't confident enough for that.

Natsu swallowed, suddenly aware of the dryness in his throat. ' _Okay, I'll just do this very… carefully…_ ' He once again tried to wriggle his arm free from under Lucy, while at the same time putting some space between them. His attempt proved futile, however, when Lucy turned towards him as he moved. He gasped as he came face to face with the celestial mage, her eyes still closed but he could sense her body tensing slightly, as if she was beginning to wake up.

As a last attempt to not give away his physical state, Natsu grabbed her hips as gently as the current situation permitted him, and at least pushed the lower half of her body a bit further away from him. This definitely woke her up though.

"Mmm…" Lucy tiredly moaned drowsily, one of her hands resting on Natsu's chest while the other one rubbed her eyes. "Natsu, are you awake-" she began, but stopped abruptly as she met his eyes.

Startled by the proximity, Lucy gasped. She lightly pushed herself beck, creating some space between them. "S-sorry" she stammered, her eyes still locked on his. Natsu could feel his whole body heat up.

"N-no… I mean, it's fine…" Natsu trailed off, lowering his gaze to Lucy's slightly parted lips. His head was spinning. ' _Funny…_ ' he thought to himself, ' _It's like I'm drunk or something_ '. He could feel his breathing getting shallower, and his eyes closed partially.

"Na-Natsu?" Lucy questioned, noticing the fire mage spacing out.

Natsu snapped back, his hand on Lucy's hip tightening. "Hey, Luce…" he began, pulling her a bit closer. "Is it… is it okay if I…" he trailed off again, not knowing how to continue.

"Wh-what, Natsu?" The hand on her hip lazily travelled upward, settling on her cheek. He could feel how hot her skin was.

"Ah, what the hell…" Natsu groaned. Forgetting everything about not being confident enough, he moved closer, touching her forehead with his, and began leaning in. He went slowly, so Lucy would have time to pull away if she wanted to.

She didn't move though.

Natsu swallowed quickly, before pressing his lips against Lucy's. ' _So soft…_ ' he thought, tilting his head slightly. He felt her hand on his chest ball into fists, but strangely enough they didn't push him away.

Too soon for his liking, Lucy pulled back slightly, gasping for air. Natsu felt himself breathe in deeply, not even realising how out of breath he had become.

"Natsu…" Lucy breathed. "What… are you doing?"

Natsu swallowed again, an uncomfortable feeling weighing in his chest. "I'm… kissing you, Luce…" he stupidly stated. He lifted the hand that had been caressing her cheek to tuck some stray hair behind her ear.

"I-idiot, I know _that_ …" she whispered, her cheeks flaring up even more. "I-I meant _why_ are you… kissing me?"

"Uuh, I-I just…" Natsu didn't know whether to remove his hands from her or pull her closer. "I-I really… _like_ you, Lucy…" he mumbled, averting his eyes.

"H-hah?" Lucy managed to squeak, her eyes widening. "Wha-what do you mean… you _like_ me…?" She couldn't believe her ears. Was this really Natsu speaking, the same Natsu that was denser than a brick wall, especially when it came to things like this… or so she had always assumed?

Since Lucy's initial response didn't result in him getting hit or immediately rejected, Natsu felt a tiny bit of hope and confidence returning to his clouded mind. "I mean" he began, his voice steadier than before "…that I really _like_ you Lucy." His hand was once again resting on her cheek, his thumb tentatively rubbing her cheekbone. "A-as more than a comrade, or even a friend…" his voice got quieter as he spoke, as if he feared what her reaction might be.

Natsu's heart raced, and his head was spinning. It felt like it took forever before Lucy finally responded. In reality, barely five seconds had passed.

Her hands moved from his chest to his shoulders, cautiously holding on to him. "Natsu, I…" His heart sank, and he was so prepared to have it ripped right out of his chest. "I-I really like y-you too…" came her meek reply. Natsu's eyes widened, and it was like his brain couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. Did she actually…?

His derailing train of thoughts ended, however, as he felt her lips against his again. After the shock of what was happening had passed, Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy and pulled her even closer.

Lucy tilted her head slightly, and Natsu took his opportunity to deepen the kiss by sliding his tongue past her lips. Lucy let out an involuntary moan, which only excited Natsu further. His right hand played with the hem of her shirt, as he silently pondered whether or not he could take this further.

Pulling back ever so slightly, Natsu asked for permission in a husky voice "Can I…?"

Even without finishing his question, Lucy knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Y-yeah, it's okay, Natsu…" she whispered, trying to swallow her nervousness.

Without warning, Natsu pushed Lucy onto her back, eliciting a gasp of surprise from the blonde. Settling on top of her, Natsu straddled her hips and leaned down to once again capture her lips with his.

Gently, or as gently as a rough man like Natsu could muster, his hands travelled up her sides, feeling the soft skin beneath his fingers. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, her breathing increasing in tune with his ministrations.

As Natsu's hands got closer to her chest, he moved them to the centre of her body and used his thumbs to press against the even softer mounds of flesh. Lucy's subsequent yelp broke the deep kiss, and Natsu latched on to the skin just beneath her ear, sucking lightly. As his lips began travelling lower, his hands moved up slightly and his thumbs began drawing imaginary circles around her nipples.

" _Natsu_ …" Lucy moaned, his teasing touches leaving her wanting more. Her nails dug into his skin and she arched her back.

Catching on to her plea, Natsu grabbed both of her breasts roughly, his calloused hands contrasting the softness. His lips settled on her collarbone and he scraped his teeth over the fair skin, leaving red marks. Lucy's hands moved from his back to his hair and she tried to keep her voice down.

Natsu groaned when he felt her pull his hair, and he could feel his patience slipping away. One glance at her face and he decided that she didn't seem to _hate_ it. Carefully using his fire magic, he burnt away the t-shirt without damaging her skin or the bed.

"He-hey!" Lucy protested. "I really liked that shirt!"

"I'll let you have another one" Natsu murmured, too preoccupied with what was happening to care about a stupid t-shirt. His cheeks were burning as he sat up and eyed the topless celestial mage. Lucy self-consciously moved one arm to cover up, while the other hand moved to Natsu's stomach, were she flicked him using her middle finger. She flinched slightly, having not taken into account his rock-hard abs.

Theoretically, seeing each other like this wasn't something completely unfamiliar. They'd seen each other in various states of undress before. What had changed was the circumstances. What they were _feeling_. And especially what they were _doing_.

"Don't stare so… _much_ …" Lucy began but trailed off and got, if possible, even redder as she caught sight of the growing tent in his boxers. Natsu noticed were her eyes where directed and swallowed nervously.

"S-same goes for you then" he retorted, leaning down again. Lucy's arms welcomed him in an embrace. He shifted his position, settling between her legs instead and snaking his left arm around her waist. Without further ado, Natsu covered one nipple with his mouth, his free hand massaging the other breast.

Lucy gasped and began writhing underneath him, still trying to keep her voice in check. She was beginning to crack, however, as Natsu flicked her nipple with his tongue, he himself letting out a growl. He took the nipple between his teeth and pulled lightly, before letting go and catching her gaze with his.

"Don't hold back…" he panted "I wanna hear your voice, you know…"

Lucy arched her back. "But what if somebody hears us?" she argued weakly.

Natsu slid his hands up her thighs and gave them a squeeze. "To be honest…" he began, trailing kisses down her front, all the way to her lower stomach. "I really don't care…"

He hooked his fingers in the elastic bands of both her shorts and underwear, asking for permission by tugging slightly. Wordlessly, Lucy granted him permission by lifting her hips from the bed ever so slightly, and just like that her last pieces of clothing had been removed.

"On the contrary…" Natsu continued, "I wouldn't mind anybody knowing you're with me…" His words softened, and Lucy could see his burning cheeks and eyes filled with lust. "So just… do whatever… comes naturally…" The words seemed to disintegrate into the air as he lowered his head even further.

"B-but it's-" Lucy began, but was abruptly cut off by something warm and soft against her lower regions.

At this point she couldn't hold back anymore. She arched her back, instinctively burying a hand in Natsu's hair as she let out a moan of pure pleasure.

Natsu groaned as well, feeling himself come embarrassingly close to losing it, a pulsating sensation running through his groin.

At this point, he was almost exclusively relying on his instincts, as well as some vague memories of what he had picked up from the other guys at the guild. He flicked out his tongue again, this time hitting a bundle of nerves that made Lucy tense and moan even more intently. The smell of her arousal was completely overpowering.

Natsu covered the bundle of nerves with his lips, sucking and flicking his tongue against it. At the same time his right hand moved between her legs as well, sliding a finger against her entrance. Using two of his fingers, Natsu gently pushed them in. Lucy tensed at the unfamiliar feeling, her walls clenching around him. ' _Relax…_ ' she thought to herself, taking a deep breath.

Feeling her relaxing, Natsu began to slowly slide his fingers in and out, while continuing his ministrations with his tongue. Lucy arched her back, her head turning from side to side. Her hands had released his hair and were now clutching the covers of the bed, as if holding on for dear life.

"Aah, Natsu… Natsu!" Lucy moaned, not knowing what to do with herself. She felt the heat pooling in her lower abdomen. "If y-you keep doing that…!" She was abruptly interrupted by her own moan as Natsu curled his fingers upwards. In a sense, he was being very pragmatic about this, relying on his utilitarian nature to find out what worked and what didn't.

"What?" he challenged huskily, his lips briefly leaving her. "What's gonna happen?" he taunted, licking her teasingly. "You're practically dripping…" Natsu groaned, his fingers easily sliding in and out.

"Sh-shut up…" Lucy warned, but felt her resolve crumble as the fire mage once again curled his fingers. "Na-Natsu, please…!"

"Please what?" he murmured, enjoying this newfound power over her. "Hm?"

Lucy shivered. "Don't…" she moaned, "Don't stop, Natsu…"

He could feel her walls beginning to contract around his fingers. "Sure thing, Luce…" he whispered quickly, before returning his lips to her most sensitive part.

The pressure of his fingers and the stimulation became too much for Lucy, and she finally reached her orgasm, walls clenching, back arching and her body shaking. Her moans were like music to Natsu, and just imagining what it would be like to be inside her made him groan.

When her body calmed down, her breaths were shallow, more like gasps. Natsu felt her walls twitch as he pulled his fingers out. Unfazed, he put the fingers in his mouth, licking them clean.

"Natsu…?" Lucy breathed questioningly, for some reason flustered by his actions.

"What, I had my whole face up there" he murmured, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Besides" he continued, leaning down, "…it smells a lot like you…" He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know…" Lucy whispered. "I didn't think you would… you know… _know_ anything about… _this_ " she almost stuttered, struggling with the phrasing of her own sentence.

Natsu chuckled, fortunately not taking it as insult. "I know I'm not the smartest mage in the guild…" he began, giving her breast a squeeze. "But I'm not oblivious…" He moved above her, pinning her down to the bed. "And I'm pretty good with my hands…" He kissed her. For a moment, he pulled back and his lips hovered above hers again "…and with my mouth, if I'm reading you right" he teased, not giving Lucy a chance to retort before kissing her again. "…and I'm not talking about my way with words" he added with a small chuckle, only briefly breaking the kiss.

As his lips pressed against hers once more, he felt her hands against his lower regions. Groaning into the kiss, Natsu couldn't help but buck his hips forward, wishing for the fabric denying him skin on skin contact to just disappear. He did consider just burning them away, but decided against it.

Without breaking the kiss, Lucy sat up, and pushed Natsu down on his back.

"I guess I should repay you…" she whispered, her lips moving to his neck. Natsu's hands settled on her hips. He swallowed as Lucy lightly bit down at the crook of his neck, her tongue teasing the skin between her teeth.

"O-only if you want… to…" he breathed, his grip on her hips tightening. Lucy kissed her way down to his chest, peering up at him from her position.

"Oh, but don't _you_ want it?" she teased, her slender fingers drawing circles on his chest. " _Hmm_?" she leaned up again, intentionally pressing her breasts against his upper abdomen. She could feel his erection poking her.

" _God,_ Lucy…" Natsu growled, one of his hand resting at the back of her neck. "Of course I want it… _So badly_."

He didn't even care if he would have to beg for it. If that's what she wanted, he would do it, and shamelessly on top of that.

Lucy resumed her descent down his sculpted body, trailing kisses with feather-like contiguity. When she reached the hem of his boxers, she swallowed nervously before pulling them down.

Natsu's erection sprung free, standing at its full attention. Lucy looked at it, once again feeling the increasing heat on her cheeks. This was the first time she had seen a dick like this. So close. Erect. And quite literally up in her face.

Seeing her reaction, Natsu gulped. Most guys compared their size to each other, right? The bigger the better he had heard. He had never really bothered caring about stuff like that, but suddenly, it did seize his attention; What if it was weird? Did Lucy think it was too small? Wait, did Lucy have this kind of experience in the first place? Did…?

His racing thoughts were interrupted by the celestial mage. Or more precisely, her tongue. She had given the head of his dick a slow lick, her eyes halfway shut.

"I-I'm not really sure how to do this…" she began "…or what you like, so…"

"Anything's fine" Natsu breathed, sounding almost desperate. Lucy raised an eyebrow, somewhat amused by his quick answer. Natsu cleared his throat, his face redder than a tomato.

"N-not as in _'I've tried everything and liked it'_ , more like ' _anything you do is fine because it's you'_ , kind of…" he rambled, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

Lucy giggled slightly, her confidence rising.

She wrapped her hand around him, giving it a couple of testing strokes. Judging by Natsu's hitched breath and slightly trembling body, she must have done something right. Lucy licked her lips unconsciously. Then, with a sliver of hesitation, she brought her mouth down to him, slowly enveloping the head of his dick.

Her hand at the tugged upwards as her lips descended his length.

The sensation this created made Natsu throw his head back, a guttural groan escaping his lips. In the process, he instinctively jerked his hips forward, causing Lucy to gag and cough.

"So-sorry" he apologized breathily, his hips shaking.

Lucy had pulled back to regain her composure, but her hand kept on stroking him. "It's fine, just surprised me…"

As she went back down, Natsu couldn't help but keep his eyes on the blonde. The scene in front of him was so sexy. _Erotic_ , as Happy jokingly liked to describe _some_ things, but this was probably the first time Natsu actually understood the true meaning of the word.

' _Shit_ ' he thought. ' _I could cum from just watching her…_ '

His own shameless groan interrupted his trail of thought. What had she done? Had she swirled her tongue around the head of him?

She did it again.

Yep, that was definitely it. "Fuck…" he breathed.

Natsu didn't know what to do. His hands gripped the sheets of the bed and he was concerned about setting the bed on fire with his fire magic. He felt so out of control.

"Shit" he cursed again, his right hand finding her hair. "L-Lucy, I'm gonna… cum" he warned her, thinking she wanted to pull back.

Lucy didn't stop, however, instead she kept going. Her soft hand stroking him while her mouth kept pulling him into the heated softness.

"Seriously Luce…!" Natsu warned her again, as he felt himself come undone. His head fell back and his mouth gaped open, short gasps and low groans escaping. His hips were shaking, his muscles spasming.

Lucy let Natsu ride out his orgasm, trying not to cough or gag as she felt the warm, thick liquid hit the back of her throat. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but she could endure it.

Natsu's body relaxed, and he fell back against the bed, panting heavily.

"Sorry, Luce…" he apologized breathlessly.

Lucy sat up, blushing as she crawled on top of him. His arms welcomed her as she settled on top of him, resting her head against his chest. Her heart was still pounding, as if competing with Natsu's elevated heartbeat.

"That was amazing" Natsu murmured, running a hand through Lucy's hair.

"Mhmm" Lucy replied, snuggling into his chest.

"You know" Natsu started, his breathing beginning to stabilise. Lucy gave his shoulder a squeeze, signalling to him that she was listening. "There's still something I wanna try" he continued.

Without warning, he flipped them around again, earning a surprised yelp from the celestial mage. He once again settled between her legs and leaned down, resting his forehead against hers.

"If you want to, that is" he murmured, leaning in for yet another kiss.

Lucy knew… or at least she thought she knew, what he was talking about. She melted into the kiss, closing her eyes.

She did want to go further with him, but she was apprehensive as to if her body could take any more.

Natsu moved his lips to her neck, his hands sliding down her body. Somehow, he was now moving with even more confidence. His hands moved to her ample behind, squeezing her gently. He carefully lifted her up and rolled his hips into hers, letting out a groan against her neck. Lucy moaned as well, her hand softly caressing his back.

Arching her back, Lucy turned her head to one side to give Natsu better access to her neck. He scraped his teeth over the soft skin as he had done earlier, his left hand reaching up to her breast. He let out a soft grunt as he cupped her breast with his hand and pressed his thumb against the nipple.

"That, _ah_ , your favourite thing to do now?" Lucy teased breathlessly. She scraped her nails over his shoulder, earning another groan.

"How'd you know?" Natsu murmured in her ear. "They're just so soft…" He gave his new favourite plaything another squeeze.

Lucy shrugged playfully. "Just a hunch" she said with a giggle.

Their lips met again, moving against each other softly. Lucy ran her hands through Natsu's untamed hair, her fingers intertwining with his pink locks. Gradually, the kiss got deeper and more desperate. Tongues pressing against one another, hands exploring skin, shallow breaths coming out in gasping succession. Moans and groans filled the room.

When Natsu's hand travelled down her body, reaching between her legs, Lucy took a hold of his wrist and stopped him. They broke the kiss. Natsu gazed into Lucy's half-closed eyes, searching for any hint of discomfort. From what he could see, she was enjoying it.

"You don't wanna do this?" Natsu questioned, his heart now racing for a different reason. The concern was evident in his voice. Lucy gave a soft smile, trying to reassure him that he had done nothing wrong.

"I want to" she said. "But please be gentle" she added with a blush. "I'm still kinda… _tender_ down there…"

"Oh" Natsu murmured. "Did I… or was I, uh, too rough before?" he asked sheepishly, his hand drawing circles on Lucy's thigh.

"No no, I, umm, it's just… I'm not used to this… So when you _touch it_ so much, i-it goes a bit numb…" Lucy's voice seemed to disintegrate into the air as she spoke.

"Got it" Natsu whispered, leaning down towards her chest. "Just tell me if it hurts…" his sentence cut off as he latched onto a nipple with his mouth. His hand once again proceeded to journey south, settling between her legs.

Lucy moaned as she felt Natsu swirl his tongue around her nipple. It was so _warm_ and _soft_. Two of his fingers gently slipped between her folds, tentatively moving them in and out.

" _Natsu_ …" Lucy moaned, her hands pulling at his hair. She wanted to do something for him as well. Reaching as far down his back as she could, she lightly pressed her nails into his skin. Her nails scraped over his back, leaving light red marks. Natsu let out a groan, clearly enjoying her ministrations as well.

He removed his mouth from her breast, coming up for a lazy kiss. As he had moved, Lucy realised she could now reach down and wrap her hand around his semi-hard length. Natsu's breathing hitched in his throat, and his guttural growl made Lucy's heart skip a beat.

In a sly act of revenge, Natsu ever so gently took Lucy's lower lip between his teeth, pulling slightly. When he released her lip, Lucy countered by finding his neck and biting down gently.

"Mmm, you can bite harder, Luce…" Natsu hummed.

Lucy rolled her eyes, amused. Of course a guy like Natsu would be into biting. She should've guessed. Complying, she bit down harder, earning a satisfied grunt from Natsu.

Natsu pressed his fingers into her, carefully twisting them and gently performed a scissoring move. Lucy shivered, feeling Natsu's fingers stretch her. She wrapped her hand around the shaft of his dick, stroking it teasingly. As she slid her thumb over the slit, she bit down on his shoulder. Natsu groaned, his whole body jerking forward at the unsuspected move. His breathing was already ragged, the post-orgasm tiredness by now forgotten.

He sat up, removing his fingers from her. _God_ she was beautiful. Lucy's body lying on display for him, and him only. Her long, blonde hair spread out around her, but still framing her beautiful face. Her soft, pale skin glistening with sweat, the sheets sticking to her. And her beautiful, brown eyes seemed even darker as the looked up at him with playful lust. Her chest rising and falling at a quick pace, her long legs stretched out.

Natsu felt an animalistic possessiveness rise in his chest. He didn't want _anyone else_ seeing her like this. Lucy must have sensed the subtle change in atmosphere, her big eyes finding his.

"Natsu?" she whispered. He leaned down again, hovering above her with one hand on each side, resting on his elbows, trapping her beneath him. "What is it?" she made another attempt get him to share his thoughts with her.

"Hey, Lucy" he began, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. Lucy looked up at him, giving him her full attention. "This…" Natsu caressed her cheek with his rough thumb. "Does this mean your mine now?" The childish phrasing, in an odd way, reassured Lucy that this was still the Natsu she knew.

Lucy felt, if possible, her heart beat even faster. She reached up, holding his face in her hands. "I-if you want to…" Her voice barely audible. "I'm yours…"

"Lucy…" His face broke into his trademark grin while his eyes still held all the want he harboured. "Then… I'm yours as well" he proclaimed, their lips pressing against each other for what felt like the millionth time tonight.

Once again hands roamed, exploring every inch of skin on display. The contrast of their bodies mesmerised them. Natsu's rough, hard body moving against Lucy's soft, luscious one created an addictive tactile pleasure.

Swapping places, Lucy ended up straddling Natsu, her hands pressing down on his chest. Natsu absent-mindedly grabbed her thighs, loving the sight of her above him. Shamelessly, he stared lasciviously at her body. Lucy swallowed nervously, profusely flustered due to the dragon slayer's excessive examination.

She was brought back to what they were doing by Natsu lifting his hips and grinding against her, causing them both to moan. Lucy leaned forward slightly, raising her hips from his. Natsu grunted questioningly at the loss of contact.

Lucy gave him a sly smile, reaching back to grab his dick. Natsu didn't know whether to keep his eyes on her breasts or if he should be more concerned about what she was doing with her hands.

Suddenly, Natsu felt something wet and warm on his length. Lucy had place it against her folds and carefully grinded against him. Natsu let out a throaty groan, bucking his hips to create more friction.

As Natsu held Lucy's hips down while he grinded against her, it was her turn to let out a soft mewl.

"Ah, _Natsu_ " Lucy called out, her hands grabbing a hold of his wrists as she desperately tried to steady herself. Again, the image in front of him made Natsu's body tremble with primal desire.

" _Fuck_ " he breathed, his hands travelling up to her waist and pulling her down to him. "Are you _trying_ to make me cum?" he groaned.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Lucy whispered, a playful smile unveiling the teasing undertone of her otherwise innocent statement.

Natsu retaliated by pulling her close to him and slowly, teasingly rolled his hips. Since he had pulled her down to his chest, Lucy could feel his dick rubbing against her clit, the friction causing her to cry out in surprise.

Natsu was torn between two alternatives. On one hand, he wanted to keep teasing her, because he was thoroughly enjoying her reactions. On the other hand, his impatient nature and the overall sexual tension made him want to take things further. And Lucy seemed to be getting impatient as well.

As Lucy held Natsu's face in her hands and hastily pressed her lips to his, he took it upon himself to flip them around yet again. Without breaking the kiss, Natsu reached down and lifted Lucy's right leg onto his shoulder. Leaning forward, while silently praising Lucy's flexibility, his right hand reached down and he pressed two fingers into her.

"You're so wet, Luce" he grunted, his thumb gently pressing against her clit as he moved his fingers in and out. Lucy trembled beneath him, moaning loudly.

Not wanting to be bested by the fire mage, Lucy roughly grabbed his pink locks, pulling him down for a lustful kiss, while her other hand reached between his legs. She stroked him gently while teasingly nibbling on his lower lip.

Natsu couldn't take this anymore. He growled wantonly, pulling back slightly. His breathing was ragged, as was Lucy's. Their eyes met, and both of them could discern the raw desire they felt for each other in this moment.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered under her breath, her voice barely audible.

Natsu swallowed. "I can't take this anymore" he growled, removing his fingers from inside her. He let her leg fall from his shoulder as he sat back and took a hold of both her thighs, spreading her legs.

"Na-Natsu!" Lucy cried out, suddenly feeling very exposed and vulnerable in front of him. In true Natsu fashion he didn't really react to her embarrassment, too preoccupied by all the thoughts running through his own head. And they weren't exactly pure thoughts. "D-don't stare at me…!"

"You're just so… _sexy_ …"

Lucy felt her felt flush. 'Sexy' wasn't something she was used to hearing Natsu say. At least not within an appropriate context.

Natsu guided his dick to her entrance, pressing against her folds. He paused, locking eyes with her. "You still wanna do this?" he questioned huskily, not sure what he would do if she said no. Lucy gazed into his eyes. Beneath the lust that was so clearly present, was something more. She knew Natsu would never _hurt_ her. She knew Natsu wouldn't _use_ her. And she knew Natsu felt strongly about her, just like she did for him. Where the feelings would lead wasn't important right now.

"Yeah" she breathed. "I want you to be my first, Natsu…"

Lucy's hands gripped the sheets of the bed as Natsu pressed his dick to her wet core. Their lengthy foreplay had certainly payed off. He began to slide in, gasping at the warm tightness.

"C-careful" Lucy moaned, feeling him stretch her walls uncomfortably. "Na-Natsu, slower" she gasped out, arching her back.

Natsu stopped, struggling to keep himself from thrusting into her fully as his instincts were telling him to do. "D-does it hurt?" he murmured.

"Not exactly…" Lucy tried to think of a way to explain, but it was proving a near impossible task when all her thoughts were fixed on the fact that the man of her dreams was halfway inside of her. "I-I think it might be the position…" she carefully bucked her hips, trying to figure out if that would alleviate the slight discomfort.

Natsu picked up on what she was doing and decided to join in on her exploration. He used his left hand to brace himself against the bed, while his right arm snaked around her hips. Lifting her up ever so slightly, he tentatively pushed himself further in.

Lucy gasped in surprise. It didn't feel as uncomfortable as before, but she struggled to relax her legs. "Aah, _idiot_ …" she breathed weakly, endearingly more than anything but still conveying her modest annoyance at his decision to take it upon himself to choose a course of action. She arched her back, hands clutching the bedsheets.

"Any better?" Natsu grunted, once again holding still to let her adjust to the position.

"A bit…" she admitted. "It's just… hard to relax."

Natsu let out a shaky breath, looking into her eyes. He looked like he was about to burst, cheeks flushed and breathing laboured.

After a quick contemplation on Lucy's part, she swallowed. "I think you should just… _do it_ …" she suggested, her face matching Natsu's.

Natsu glanced up at her. "You sure?"

Lucy nodded resolutely. "Yeah…"

Natsu leaned down on his free forearm to steady himself further, still holding Lucy's hips in a slightly elevated position.

"Okay…" he murmured before pressing his lips to hers, kissing her sloppily as he eased into her. Lucy arched her back, moaning into his mouth as he stretched her. Natsu grunted, concentrating on moving as smoothly as possible. When he thrust the last of his length into her, Lucy broke the kissed and let out a pained groan.

This startled Natsu, and he kept still as Lucy shifted uncomfortably underneath him. Her chest pressed against his, heaving up and down.

"Sh-should I… stop?" he questioned breathlessly, reaching up to caress her cheek gently.

He felt… _guilty_. Guilty for feeling so good when Lucy was in pain.

"N-no, just let me…" Lucy stuttered, her fingers absent-mindedly entwining in his hair. "Catch my breath…"

Natsu nodded, lowering Lucy to the bed. Hands on either side, he trapped her beneath him. His head dipped down and placed light kisses all over her chest and neck. His mouth eventually settled over her right nipple, sucking lightly.

Lucy's fingers pulled slightly at his hair, earning a few groans and grunts. She could feel his hips trembling against her. Coming back up, Natsu rested his forehead against hers.

"Natsu…" she moaned, her arms snaking around his neck. "You can move…"

Natsu gulped. He leaned down and steadied himself on his forearms, pulling his hips back slowly. He could actually feel himself shiver at the loss of warmth. Softly, as gently as he could, he thrusted back into her.

His head was spinning and his breathing uneven. His forehead fell against Lucy's shoulder as he repeated the action. He thought he heard a soft mewl coming from the celestial mage, but he wasn't sure.

As he kept going at a slow and steady pace, his heightened senses tried to take in all that was happening. The feeling of her warm wetness around him, her soft body, her nails scraping his back, her pants and moans: everything felt so perfect. And Lucy's discomfort seemed to have lifted.

Lucy was arching her back, her head turned to the side. She was beginning to lift her hips to meet his thrusts, trying to match his rhythm. Natsu realised this and locked eyes with her.

Lucy held onto his shoulders, biting her lower lip. "You can… go fa-faster…" she whispered.

"You sure?" Natsu murmured. "I… I don't think I'm gonna… be able to stop…" he admitted, panting heavily.

Lucy embraced him, pulling him close to her. "You're… not supposed to."

With one last gulp, Natsu carefully began to thrust faster and harder. His own groans got louder and he pressed his lips to hers, partially to muffle his own sounds. His hands gripped her hips, squeezing the soft flesh. He was losing his cool and once again felt his control slipping.

The sound of slapping skin, their breaths and moans all came together in an erotic symphony of sorts.

Lucy pulled away from the kiss with a gasp. "Na-Natsu… can't breathe" she moaned, turning her head to the side, gasping for air.

"Lucy…!" Natsu growled, dipping his head down and biting her shoulder. His right hand let go of her thigh and reached up, roughly squeezing her breast. "You're so sexy…" He moved his mouth to her other breast, sucking on her nipple. This time he wasn't as gentle, his feverishness unveiling his desperation. When he pulled back, he could see her nipple was getting red and agitated because of all the stimuli. In Natsu's eyes, it made her even more sexy.

He felt frustrated. Frustrated that he couldn't touch every single inch of her, that he couldn't kiss her passionately enough, that he couldn't get deeper inside of her. A deep growl ripped from his throat.

Lucy felt her cheeks warm up even more at the sounds Natsu was making. She herself was trying not to be too loud, afraid that other hotel visitors would hear her. "Natsu…" she breathed.

"Luce" Natsu muttered. "Let me hear you…" he pressed his lips to the side of her neck, trying to elicit a more verbal reaction from the blonde.

"B-but Natsu" her nails dug into his shoulders. "What if someone hears me?"

Natsu growled again. "It doesn't matter" he whispered huskily. "None of that matters" he drove his hips into hers roughly. "I wanna hear you…" he gave another rough thrust. "How else am I supposed to know…" Another thrust. "If you're feeling good?"

He leaned down and bit her neck, drawing a small yelp from the blonde. "…or if I'm doing something wrong?"

Lucy gave a small moan of defeat. "But you're not doing anything wrong" she assured him. "It's… it's actually starting to feel really good…"

"So let me hear it" he more or less demanded.

Their bodies started finding a shared rhythm once more, lips tracking imaginary lines and shapes, slowly moving towards each other. Hands desperately searching for something to hold onto.

Natsu, being his impatient self, leaned back and lifted Lucy's right leg up on his shoulder. He pressed down, trying to keep his momentum going, his thrusts seemingly going deeper.

" _Fuck…_ " Natsu groaned, feeling her walls clench around him. "L-Lucy" he breathed. He felt himself getting closer and closer, a pulsating feeling running through his groin.

He reached his hand down, flicking her clit. Finally, Lucy let out a louder moan. Natsu kept thrusting, trying to massage her clit from the slightly awkward angle at the same time.

"Natsu…!" Lucy cried out, throwing her head back. "I-I'm close…!"

Natsu grunted in response, leaning over her again. His hand stayed between them and he kept thrusting, feeling a familiar pool of heat gathering in his lower abdomen.

"Lu-Lucy" he moaned, his thrusts becoming erratic. "I'm… cumming…"

"Me too…!" Lucy's hands found his hair again, pulling him down to her.

As their lips met in a messy kiss, void of any precision, Natsu gave her clit a final flick with his finger and Lucy felt the knot inside of her unravel.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out, her muscles tightening, her toes curling.

Natsu was gasping for air, a deep growl rising from his throat as he felt her walls clench around him, as if pulling him deeper. He came with her over the edge, body trembling and hips thrusting weakly but desperately as he released himself inside of her.

"Lucy…!" he groaned, holding her close to him as they both rode out their highs.

When their bodies stopped trembling they stayed in that position to catch their breath. Their skin was glistening with sweat, limbs entangled in their post-coitus daze, onyx eyes lazily gazing into chocolatey ones.

"That was…" Natsu swallowed, his voice threatening to break at any moment. "…amazing" he ended, not finding any other word to describe what he had just experienced.

Lucy gulped as she tried to steady her breathing, catching his cheeks in her hands. "Y-yeah…" she whispered breathily. "Natsu… I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Natsu pressed his forehead against hers and gently pecked her lips. " _I love you, Lucy_ " he murmured as his lips left hers briefly.

Lucy's eyes went wide with disbelief, not believing the words that had just come out of _his_ mouth. The _dragon slayer's_ mouth. _Natsu's_ mouth. She almost let her disbelief slip out in the form of words, but she managed to control her urge to doubt him. Instead, she whispered back the words he had longed to hear for so long,

" _I love you too, Natsu._ "

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Whew, I actually finished it! This could potentially turn into a two-shot or three-shot, since I got so enthusiastic about writing it. Basically, this is one of my_ slightly _overworked oneshots. I just get too into writing sometimes and it usually ends with me reading through the story multiple times, while changing and adding material. Not always for the better. So yeah, I know it might be a bit drawn-out._

 _I appreciate feedback, both on the story and the linguistic side of things, as English is not my first language. On the topic of language, I chose to use British spelling because I usually prefer the British stylisation of words as opposed to the American stylisation. Hope no one's too mad about that!_

 _Thank you so much for reading!_

 _P.S. NaLu, am I right?_


End file.
